yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dusty Crophopper
Dusty Crophopper (a.k.a "Strut Jetstream") (voiced by Dane Cook) is a plane with high hopes literally. Crop duster by trade, this single prop plane sees himself soaring alongside his high-flying heroes in an international race. The fact that he’s not really built for competitive racing doesn’t deter him from pursuing his dream but his fear of heights just might. With a little help from his friends and a WWII vet with wisdom to spare Dusty takes off on an adventure of a lifetime, going prop to prop with champions while daring to reach heights he never imagined possible. Dusty is one of the minor deutergonists of Yuna's Princess Adventure series. Personality Though nice and pleasant, Dusty can be a little bit arrogant and self-centered sometimes. He is also brave, courageous and daring but when he reaches heights, he is usually frightened, terrorized and scared. Appearance Dusty has bright blue eyes and is colored in shades of orange, white, and later seems to also have a light blue stripe on both sides. Relation with The Cutie Mark Crusaders Besides that having a huge bond with Thomas and Twilight Sparkle, Dusty also has a huge bond with The Cutie Mark Crusaders and is there to support them. Because in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes, the Crusaders' arch enemies: "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon" were also competing in the Wings Around the Globe Rally. And they also made fun of Dusty for being a dirty crop duster and nicknamed him "Dusty Crop Loser". Then they aided Ned and Zed in taking out our heroes during the Pacific Ocean leg. Then when Ripslinger tried to ambush Dusty, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went drastic and tried to kill the Crusaders by shooting them down. The Skarloey engines then flew in to defend their friends and did some damage to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's plane. But Diamond Tiara was still determined to stop the Crusaders from winning and kept shooting at their plane. Dusty saw this and quickly flew in. He caught up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, then began to attack them. Using his prop, he grinded the tail of their plane till only a small portion was left; making it difficult to controll elevation and sharp turning. Then before Silver Spoon could use the second machine gun to shoot at the Skarloey Engines, Dusty flew straight for them and knocked the gun off the plane with his landing gear, then to top it off he butchered Diamond Tiara's mane with his prop. Then Scootaloo shot Diamond Tiara in her left arm with her Desert Eagle pistol, in which Diamond Tiara let go of the joystick and held her arm while crying in anger and pain. With no one controlling the plane, it started to plumment to the ground increasing speed while falling. When Diamond Tiara saw this it was too late to pull up, so the plane crashed. After our heroes crossed the finishline, T.C.'s uncle arrested Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon for using liquid nitrogen in their plane, anf for their others crimes. Diamond Tiara ranted that she would get them back, but Dusty shut her up by flinging some of the sloop that Ripslinger got covered in her face. The Crusaders then thanked Dusty for his help and support and saving their lives, and he became one of their supporters. Now in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue, Relation with Princess Yuna Dusty and Princess Yuna have been best friends ever since he joined her on her own adventure. Trivia *Dusty Crophopper, along with Ishani, will became rulers of Dreamland. *Just like Lightning McQueen trains Cruz Ramirez to be a racer, Dusty was a trainer to Pedro to be a racer. Gallery Dusty (in his racer form).png|Dusty (in his racer form) Dusty pony.png|Dusty as an Earth Pony with Mechanicle wings Prince Dusty Crophopper.png|Prince Dusty Crophopper Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Manly heroes Category:Characters Category:Airplanes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Main Protagonist Category:In-Love Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Monoplanes Category:Crop dusters Category:Teenagers Category:Remorseful characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Characters who can fly Category:Angel Squads Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Princes Category:Ponies Category:Earth Ponies Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Fighter planes Category:Rarity's Family Category:Husbands Category:Acrophobic Category:Planes Characters Category:Racers Category:Singing characters Category:The Crophopper Family Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Firefighters Category:Characters voiced by Dane Cook Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Main Characters (Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure) Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sentient Vehicles Category:Minor Deuteragonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure)